


Don't Walk, Don't Think.

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [27]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: dr. wasabi is present, knight cookie is present, roll cake is present in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Chili Pepper starts thinking deeply, maybe a little too deeply. Oh well! Not much she can do about it, anyways.
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942495
Kudos: 8





	Don't Walk, Don't Think.

Once BlackBerry and Angel left, Cherry Blossom raised her hand and smiled. The chick looked really sick. She was pale, had bags under her eyes, and had weak smiles and frowns. Her eyes were always drooping, and she kept puking. I wonder what's up with her?

" May I make a selfish request?" Cherry Blossom giggled lightly, proceeded by a series of coughing. " I haven't walked in a few days, could someone help me up and let me walk a little? Just a little..."

" I'd be glad to help, it's no fun being stuck under a blanket." I said, walking over to her. " I can't catch whatever bug you have, right?"

" Thank you, Chili Pepper! And no, I don't think so. Nobody else has it. I've had previous health problems like this anyways, it's probably that...." Cherry Blossom smiled and took my hand, I hoisted her up.

She immediately fell back into me. " Woah- Can you use your legs?" I chuckle.

" U-Uhm.... Actually, I'm not sure...." Cherry Blossom whimpered trying to stand up, she kept falling back though. Everyone was staring at her. She sniffled a bit. " I.... I-I can't fe-e-el my legs much.... I can't move them-m...."

" Don't cry lady!" Apple came over and hugged Cherry Blossom's legs. " Who needs legs when we have BALLOONS!"

" But.... C-C-Cookies are meant to run!" Cherry Blossoms sobbed. I picked her up fully (I think they call it princess style? I dunno I'm just carrying her!) and smiled. " Wh-What?"

" I'll be your legs for now!" I smiled. " Chili Pepper Cookie ain't no weak one too, so don't even worry!"

" Yeah!" Hero chirped. " I can probably design you some prosthetic legs, too! Knight will already need some, anyways..."

" Y-You guys are too sweet!" Cherry Blossom wiped her eyes with her sleeves. " What should we do while we wait for BlackBerry and Angel to get back?"

" I think we should go to sleep, actually, it's getting late." Hero said. " How do you guys even sleep? Like, do you just sleep in that wagon?"

" Nah, they have sleeping bags for everyone." Mustard said, spitting out her gum. " I'm beat anyways. Goodnight."  
Mustard Cookie went to the wagon and pulled out two sleeping bags, one for her, and one for Strawberry. The two were whispering a lot. Then they disappeared, I assume they went behind the mall and set up their camp there. Hero grabbed a sleeping bag and called after them. What're they up to...?

" Wait what? Aren't we waiting up for Angel and BlackBerry...?" Cherry Blossom said, looking around. " Well.... I guess they can protect themselves...."

I put Cherry Blossom back down in her makeshift bed thing in the wagon. Roll Cake and I were just sleeping in the van. BUT, we had a problem. WE COULDN'T FIND ROCKSTAR'S BODY!?!? Neither of us cared though, he probably crawled away. He was just a stupid Jellywalker now, anyway. I climbed into one of the rows and lay down, pulling one of the thin blankets we found over myself.

Man, what a crumby life. No pun intended, how morbid! 'Chili Pepper, what do you mean?' I mean I have nothing left to live for. My brother's gone. My girlfriend's gone. My pet's gone. My friend's gone. I have nothing. I can't steal, I can't go places and have fun, I can't do anything. It's so hard to grasp all that's happening, too. So we just let some stupid Jellywalker virus take over us? How pathetic. Oh my Millennial.... Hah, Millennial Tree Cookie, eh? I went to school, I know about him. He could end this. He really could. Almost any of the Legendary Cookie's could. I know a LOT about this stuff. Back then (when the world wasn't shit) when I wasn't stealing, I'd sneak into book places, and take any books about Legendary Cookie's I could. Listen to this!

_" For years, Millennial Tree Cookie, the first cookie to ever roam the Cookie World; looked over the land as cookies came along. He made the flowers bloom, the trees grow, and his guardian made the wind blow. As the other powerful cookies came together, they ran the world in peace and harmony. But, one day. An evil cookie, much more powerful than any cookie Millennial Tree Cookie had ever seen. She took over all the other powerful; Legendary, cookies, including his faithful guardian. Millennial Tree's roots were buried deep down in the ground, and so was he, and the curse took away all his power. Everything in the Cookie World rotted, and became utter chaos._

_But that was not the end of Millennial Tree Cookie, for he could hear the cookies crying for his help. He heard their cries, and with each cry he gained more power. Soon enough he rose from the ground once more, bringing peace to the land once more, and banishing the evil cookie, and any other cookie that helped her."_

You thinking what I'm thinking? Yup. Millennial Tree Cookie could stop this. ANY LEGENDARY COOKIE COULD! Why.... Why haven't they stopped this? Do they not know it's happening? Are they living under rocks? The moon still rises, the waves still call! The wind still blows! I know the damn cookies are out there! **So why aren't they helping us? They could make the virus go away in seconds! With a snap of a finger!**

That's why I talk to Millennial Tree Cookie. I'm sure my calls will reach him one day. And, no, this isn't some religion crap, this is true. There's photographic proof, and I know many cookies who tell me they've met a Legendary before. This is what I usually says to Millennial Tree Cookie:

_Dear Millennial Tree Cookie, it's me, Chili Pepper Cookie. AGAIN. Everyone is still dead. Nothing has changed. I feel like giving up. Did you give up, maybe? I'd understand. It's OK, I'll find another Legendary to help. We'll save the world and go help you! If I can even find one.... Did the evil cookie take over you again? Is that why this is happening? I should stop asking silly questions. I know I'm just whispering this to myself before I sleep but, how're you? How is your guardian? How's the Sea? How's the Time? How's the Moon? How's the heat? Eh? I hope they're well.... Alright, I'm crying now, sorry, bye._

Yeah, I usually cry when I talk to him. Thinking about how useless life is.

" Psst. Chili Pepper, you're crying again." Roll Cake leans over, he's in the row in front of me.

" I know Roll, piss off...."

" Wanna' hug?"

" ...."

" Alright." Roll Cake crawls over and hugs me. This man-child sure knows how to make a cookie feel better. " It's OK Chili, everyone is safe in the Outer World. Everyone. And soon we'll join them!"

Roll Cake went back to him row and I assume fell asleep. What an ass. He knows I don't believe that. By Outer World, he means the world where the WITCH is. Yeah, I know people are there. But the Witch still makes cookies, and then they escape to this Hell of a world. How awful.

" I dunno' how much longer I can take this, Millennial Tree Cookie...."

Then I dozed off and had more nightmares.


End file.
